You're My Girlfriend
by emwood
Summary: Happy HOA one-shot day! Eddie might get a promotion at work. In order to get that promotion, he needs to attend a business party his boss is having. Patricia doesn't want to go, but when she finds out that the boss' daughter is constantly flirting with Eddie, she decides that she needs to keep her in line. Read to find out what happens when Eddie is asked to cheat on Patricia.


**A/N  
So here's my one-shot for HOA one-shot day. It's Peddie.  
I just want to say, I'm vacation, and I'm going to a place with no wifi, so I had to write this story really fast in order to post it today. Also, sorry if the format comes out weird. Again, I was rushing.  
Anyway, I want you to know that this isn't my best work. I hope you enjoy it though.**

* * *

**You're My Girlfriend**

It was 7'O'clock on a Saturday night, and Patricia Williamson had to spend her time at a _business_ party. She was only going for two reasons.

1. Her boyfriend needed to go to this party in order to get a promotion.

2. Her boyfriend's boss' daughter constantly flirted with her boyfriend. (She wanted to make sure the daughter stayed in line—especially since there would be alcohol there)

"Eddie!" Patricia called as she pounded on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" he called back.

"You've been in there for an _hour_! It's my turn now!"

"Okay! Just gimme one more minute."

Patricia sighed. 'One more minute' with Eddie, always meant at least ten more. She couldn't wait that long. They had to be at the party by eight.  
So she rummaged through the kitchen draws until she found a paper clip, which she used to pick the bathroom lock.  
Eddie was standing there, facing the mirror as he gelled his hair. He on boxers. That was it.

"Out," Patricia commanded.  
He spun around, his fingers greasy with hair gel. "Yacker, how'd you—"

"I need to get ready, too, Eddie. I thought you said you would be quicker this time. It's _your_ job, you know—"

He carefully placed a finger on her lips—which was gross, considering the gel—willing her to be quiet. "I know." He smiled, and leaned down to kiss her.

She backed away. "Uh, no."

"But you never let me kiss you when you have your makeup on!" he whined.

"Yeah, because it smudges!" Patricia pointed out.

"So why don't we just make out _now_, and get it over with." He had this stupid smile on his face that made Patricia scoff.  
"How about we don't do _anything_ now, besides get ready for this stupid party that you're making me go to!" she snapped.  
Eddie raised his eyebrows. "Patricia," he began.  
_Oh now he's actually mad,_ she thought, slightly nervous that Eddie had used her actual name.  
"You want me to get this promotion as much as I do, and we both know that."  
"Well—"  
"What's bothering you?" Eddie asked, leaning on the sink.  
"Nothing, Slimeball," she lied. "Now can you just leave so I can get ready?"  
She crossed her arms as Eddie stared at her for a moment, pondering whether or not to do what his girlfriend was saying.  
Finally, he sighed. "Alright, but I'm not letting this go. We'll talk about it later."  
"'We'll talk about it later'?" Patricia mimicked. "What the hell does that mean?!"  
"I thought it was pretty self explanatory." Eddie's voice was no longer serious, which caused Patricia to roll her eyes. "Just finish getting ready," she said.  
He nodded, but before she could close the door, he said, "Oh wait. I forgot!" Patricia sighed and opened the door for him to come in. When he did, he turned to her and pulled her in for a kiss.

Their lips crashed together, and Patricia's self-control disappeared, along with her anger. They moved in sink, their mouths opening and closing at all the right moments. Eddie leaned against the wall, and Patricia pushed up against him. Her leg slowly began to move upward, and Eddie slid his hand under her knew so he could pull her up. She began to rap herself around his waist, and his hands shifted underneath her, as he easily supported her weight. Patricia ran her hands along Eddie's chest. It was strong, and sturdy, and muscular. He smiled as they deepened the kiss. Patricia's shirt was just coming off, when the house phone rang. It was loud, and caused them both to jump.

Eddie sighed. "And—mood gone!"

"Yeah whatever," Patricia said, stepping back.

"Of course," Eddie murmured, a smile on his face.

"Of course, what?" Patricia asked.

"Of COURSE you would say that after an intense makeout session," he laughed.

"Just leave so I can get ready!" Patricia smirked as she shooed him out of the bathroom.

* * *

An hour later, the two were fighting again.

"Jesus Christ! Why can't you shut up for two _seconds_?!" Eddie huffed as he speeded through a red light, causing several other drivers to yell some choice words at him.  
"I'm trying to _not_ get us arrested on the night of your big party! You are the worst driver _ever_, Eddie!" Patricia snapped as he skidded around a corner.  
"Well what do you expect? We're late!" he retorted.  
"Yeah 'cus you took ten years in the bathroom!"  
"Bull_shit_! You took longer than me!"  
"Oh now _that's_ bullshit!"  
"_Actually_—"  
"EDDIE!" Patricia's head slammed against her seat as Eddie slammed down the break, narrowly avoiding a fire hydrant as he 'parked' the car.  
"Well..." Eddie trailed off. There was a moment of silence where the two of them absorbed the car ride that had just happened. "We're here!" He gave a shifty sort of nervous smile at his girlfriend, then got out of the car, walking around the front to open her door. Patricia raised her eyebrows as she stepped out. He was never that polite.  
"Is this your way of apologizing?" she asked, referring to the car ride.  
"As ways go..." He slipped his arm around her waste. "How'd I do?"  
She shrugged, a sly smile on her face.  
"Eddie!" They both spun around as one of Eddie's co-workers called Eddie over. The two of them went to join Charlie.  
"Hey man," Eddie greeted him.  
"You two look nice," Charlie complimented.  
Patricia nodded with a discrete smile, and Eddie thanked him. Then they walked inside. Classical music played, and waiters walked around, taking people's orders.  
Just then, Christina—Eddie's bosses daughter—came over to them.  
"Hey Eddie!" she said with a big smile. She pulled Patricia's boyfriend in for hug, and Patricia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.  
"Hey," Eddie said to her, smiling as well. "This is Patricia, my girlfriend." He motioned to Patricia.  
Christina smiled at Patricia, but it was fake and full of jealousy. "Hi." She shook Patricia's hand politely.  
Patricia smiled at her with narrowed eyes. "Hi. I'm his girlfriend." She gestured to Eddie.  
"Funny," Christina muttered, still smiling. "I don't remember Eddie ever mentioning you."  
"Is that right?" Patricia turned to Eddie, her eyebrows raised.  
"Well, uh..." he began. "How about I take you to meet my boss?"  
Patricia stared at him with narrowed yes for a moment, then sighed an let him lead her to a table where Mr. Carter was sitting.  
"Hi Mr. Carter," Eddie greeted him. "This is my girlfriend, Patricia."  
"Ah, Eddie, my boy—glad you came! And nice to meet you." He tuned to Patricia and extended a hand.  
Patricia shook it politely, thinking of of how much she hated these kind of parties. Three minutes in, and she'd already she'd ha to shake the hands of two people.  
"You wanna sit here?" Eddie asked, motioning to the table with his boss.  
Patricia shrugged in response.  
They sat down. "Hey," Eddie murmured, grabbing her arm. "Thanks for coming."  
"Yeah whatever," she sighed.  
Eddie smirked and was about to say something else, but Christiania came over and sat down next to him. Right next to him. Patricia noticed with annoyance that Christiania's arm was pushed against Eddie's, and Eddie made no attempt to stop it.  
A new classical so g came on, and Christiania stood up and exclaimed, "Oh—I love this song! Eddie, come dance with me."  
"_What_?" Patricia was about to stand up, but Eddie stopped her.  
"Yacker," he said. "C'mon. She's my boss' daughter. It's no big deal."  
"I didn't care anyway," Patricia lied.  
Eddie chuckled. "Then why do you have 'the look' on your face?"  
"What LOOK?"  
"You know," he answered. "The, I'm-gonna-kill-you face that you always do. It's like your signature move—"  
"Well if you MUST know, I was getting up to get some food."  
"Okay. I'll see ya' around," he said before walking onto the dance floor with Christina.  
"See ya'..." Patricia muttered, rolling her eyes.

A few minutes later, Eddie came back with Christiania. She kept trying to hold his hand, and Patricia was seething with rage. She watched as they walked around a corner, out of sight. Being the sneaky jealous person that she was, Patricia followed them.  
"We should hang out some time," she heard Christiania say.  
"Uh..." Eddie began.  
At least he's not agreeing...  
"C'mon. Your girlfriend doesn't have to know."  
That was it. Patricia wasn't going to take it anymore. Eddie was Patricia's boyfriend, not Christina's.  
So she turned, grabbed a glass of soda from a nearby waiter, and walked right around the corner where Christina and Eddie were.  
"Patricia, hi," Christina greeted her with a bubbly smile.  
"He's _mine_," Patricia said I'm response. Then she took the soda, and emptied it onto Christina's head.  
She screamed. "What's wrong with you?!" She wiped the soda from her eyes, and ran off.  
"Patricia turned to Eddie. "She asked for it."  
"Are you crazy?!" Eddie exclaimed. "Yacker, she's my boss' d—"  
"I don't _care_ who she is!" Patricia snapped. "She was flirting with you!"  
"Yeah, but—"  
Suddenly Mr. Carter came around the corner.  
"Mr. Miller!" He was almost shouting. "What is the meaning of this?" He gestured to Christiania, who was standing beside him, her hair still wet with soda.  
"Well..." Eddie looked at Patricia. "I don't see the problem sir."  
Patricia raised her eyebrows.  
"_What_?" Mr. Carter asked.  
"Christina was trying to ask me out behind my girlfriend's back. _So_...she deserved what she got." Eddie put his arm around Patricia.  
Mr. Carter looked stunned, and so did Christina.  
"Please leave my party," Mr. Carter said, a scowl on his face.  
"Of course," Eddie murmured. Then he turned to Patricia. "Let's go."  
With that, they left the party.  
When they go to the car, Patricia stopped.  
"Why did you do that?" she asked.  
"Do what?" Eddie asked, stopping as well.  
"Stick up for me," she answered.  
"You're my girlfriend," Eddie said simply. "I have to stick up for you no matter what. Even if your ideas are...completely insane."  
"It wasn't _that_ insane," Patricia said.  
"Well I'm definitely not getting that promotion now," he pointed out.  
Patricia gave a half smile. "Thanks Weasel. You're an alright boyfriend."  
"Just alright?" Eddie asked. "I practically lost my _job_ for you. Actually, you know what? I probably did lose my job..."  
"Yeah..." Patricia said quietly. "You should _probably_ start looking for a new one..."  
"See, I should be mad at you right now," he said.  
"Are you?" she asked.  
"Yes," he answered.  
"Oh don't make it complicated!" Patricia ordered.  
"Complicated?" he repeated.  
"I already forgave you," she explained.  
"_You_ forgave _me_?" Eddie laughed. "Heh, you're the one who—"  
"Well I wouldn't have done that if you just refused Christina in the first place!"  
Eddie opened his mouth, but Patricia interrupted. "If you say another word, you're sleeping on the couch tonight."  
"That's not fair," he said.  
"So you want the couch?" she asked sarcastically.  
"Yacker—"  
"Couch it is then."  
Edie crossed his arms. "Fine. I won't talk about it anymore."  
"Excellent," Patricia said smugly.  
"Now let's go," he said.  
They got into the car, but before Eddie could start it, Patricia got out, and walked around to the driver's side where Eddie was.  
"I'm driving," she stated. "Unless you want us both to be sleeping in a hospital bed."  
Eddie sighed and got out of the car.  
"Sometimes,"—he smirked and handed her the keys—"I can't believe You're My Girlfriend."

* * *

**A/N  
I don't know if you noticed, but I quoted season 2.  
Happy HOA one-shot day!  
~Emily**


End file.
